choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Across the Void Choices
This page contains the choices in Across the Void, Book 1 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Female. * Male. Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Nova." Choice 3 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 4 (Female) *Shimmering Stardust (�� 15) * Radient Retro * Fiery Fashonista * Life at Full Volume Choice 4 (Male) * Star's Design (�� 15) * Flashback * Tidal Wave * Tantalizingly Tousled Choice 5 * I have a good feeling about this. * I'm having doubts... Choice 6' * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. * All wrong. I want to change my gender. "Not me. Let's try something else," brings you back to choice 3. "All wrong. I want to change my gender," brings you back to choice 1, but it skips choice 2. Choice 7 * Yes! It's so me! * No, I'd like to change it. You only get choice 8 if you chose, "No, I'd like to change it," in choice 7. Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Nova." Chapter One: Sky Captain Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Divert power to shields! * Order an evasive maneuver! ( ) * Brace for impact! Choice 2 * Getting blown apart isn't useful to anyone. (No effect) * My first priority is keeping our passengers safe. (No effect) * That's a direct order from your captain. (No effect) Choice 3 * Clever, right? (No effect) * Uh... I tried my best? (No effect) Choice 4 * It was nothing. (No effect) * He's lucky I didn't punch him. (No effect) Choice 5 * Congratulate him. (No effect) * Give him a giant hug! (❤ + Zekei) Choice 6 * I can't wait to learn more! (+ Sol) * Is this a romantic proposition? (❤ + Sol) Choice 7 * Am I dreaming? * Thank you for this opportunity. (+ Artemis) * Does it include alone time with you? (No effect) Choice 8 * Let's stick with Nova for now. * I wouldn't mind you calling me Captain. (❤ + Zekei) Choice 9 * Will you miss me? (❤ + Zekei) * I'll miss it too. (No effect) Choice 10 * Accept it. (No effect) Choice 11 * I never turn down free booze. (No effect) * I'd accept anything from you. (❤ + Stranger) "Stanger" is Titania, but the romance point says "stranger" since you don't know her name until Chapter 2. Choice 12 * Have you been spying on me? (No effect) * I'm so glad you came to support me! (No effect) Choice 13 * It's so sweet of you to support me! (No effect) * Does no one in this family have boundaries?! (No effect) Choice 14 * It's far enough away. I'll be perfectly safe. (No effect) * Stay out of it, Eos. I can handle it. (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. * Flip over Eos' back ← Correct * Tumble with Pax. * Spin in a circle. Choice 16 * I'm really sorry! (No effect) * Lucky coincidence. (No effect) Choice 17 This is a timed choice. * Try to catch the punch. (No effect) * Dodge out of the way. ← Correct * Watch in horror! Choice 18 This is a timed choice. * Grab his right arm. * Hold his left wrist. ← Correct * Slap his wrist! Choice 19 * It's great that you always stand up for others. (No effect) * Being the rebel isn't charming anymore. (No effect) Choice 20 * Maybe you'll learn to get along. (No effect) * You might kill each other. (No effect) * You'll never interact. (No effect) Choice 21 * Lay out under the stars with Zekei! (�� 15) * Get some rest before tomorrow. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Overlap my feet with his. (❤ + Zekei) * Lie next to him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 ''' * Come back here together one day. (❤ + Zekei) * Never lose sight of our dreams. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 3 * Eos's charm. (No effect) * Pax's sense of humor. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Yes. Despite everything I love them. (No effect) * Not really. They're so dysfunctional. (No effect) * No comment. Let me take a breather. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Lean my head on his shoulder. (+Zekei) * Watch the comet. Choice 22 * It suits you. Very professional. (No effect) * Damn, Zekei. You look gooood. (❤ + Zekei) Choice 23 * Admire your new hat. (No effect) * Wink at your sexiness. (No effect) Choice 24 * Buy this item! (�� 12) ( ) * Wear your everyday clothes. ( ) This item is called "Captain Of The Stars." Choice 25 * I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. (No effect) * I'm a little nervous. This is a lot to handle. (No effect) Chapter Two: The Atlas Now playing as Nova. Choice 1 *I've never seen a more beautiful ship! (No effect) *Looks difficult to maintain. Choice 2 *If I crash the ship, I'll cover it up really well. *My training as a diplomat will get us out of every situation. (No effect) *This is my dream job! I'll be sure to try my best! Choice 3 *The bold, geometric detailing. (��20) *The Art Deco detailing. (��20) *No detailing. Choice 4 *Let's work on your personal boundaries. *I'm happy to meet someone who appreciates Vee! (No effect) Choice 5 *Good to see you again. *You're even hotter than I remember. (+Titania) Choice 6 *I'll be the best captain the Atlas has ever had! *Maybe you can teach me a few things. (+Titania) Choice 7 *Glad to know my First Officer is good at his job. (No effect) *Seems like you're good with your hands. (+Sol) Choice 8 *Get an extented tour of the Atlas with Sol! (��19) *Get a short tour from Holmes. Choice 9 *Take a nap of that big bed! (No effect) *Boss people around from my Captain's desk. Choice 10 *I'm disappointed in both of you. (No effect) *You two are so inconsiderate! Choice 11 *Eos is right. Pax has ulterior motives. *Pax has a point. Eos is too controling. *Don't put me in the middle of this. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Across the Void